Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by littleangel123
Summary: Lee and Naruto went to go spy on Sasuke and Sakura. What will happen? Songfic. Forgot to tell you, this story was made by my sister.


Can You Feel the Love Tonight

In the Hidden Leaf Training field, little did Sasuke and Sakura know that two people were spying on them. At a safe distance, Rock Lee and Naruto were spying on the couple.

"_I can see what's happening," _Lee sang.

"WHAT? TELL ME!" Naruto yelled.

"_And they don't have a clue!"_

"WHO? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to 2."_

"WHO'S IN LOVE? WE'RE NOT EVEN IN THE SAME TEAM!"

"_The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere."_

"Twilight caresses? What jutsu is that? TEACH ME!!"

"_And with all this romantic atmosphere, DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!!"_

"WE'RE BREATHING ROMANCE? THERE'S DISASTER? I GOTTA HIDE!"

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings,_

_The world for once,_

_In perfect harmony,_

_With all its living things._

Sasuke and Sakura sat down under a tree talking and laughing. Tonight, everything seemed to fit. No interruptions by Kakashi, Naruto, Lee or anyone, birds singing, stars twinkling, nothing else could be more perfect. The only thing imperfect was Sasuke's reluctance.

_So many things to tell her,_

_And how to make her see,_

_The truth about my past?_

_Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me!_

He was scared. He didn't want to tell her about that gruesome night. He didn't want to tell her Itachi's ambitions. He didn't want to scare her away. She was the one he loved. He couldn't afford to lose her.

_He's holding back, he's hiding._

_But what I can't decide,_

_Why won't he be the King I know he is,_

_The King I see inside?_

She felt his fear. She felt his reluctance. Why isn't he telling her anything? She would understand everything. If only he would say what was troubling him. To her he was her King. Her King forever.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings,_

_The world for once,_

_In perfect harmony,_

_With all its living things._

Sasuke decided to man up and tell Sakura his troubles. Sakura seemed to be sensing all of his fear. He wasn't going to let that ruin the night.

"Sakura, I have something to talk to you about."

"What is it Sasuke-kun? Is something bothering you?"

"I've been holding back. When I tell you, you have to promise never to leave me."

"I promise. Whatever you tell me, I'll understand." Sakura told him. Sasuke took a deep breath and told her everything. Once in a while, her eyes would go big in shock but, she didn't run away from Sasuke. He needed someone to talk to and she was the one. When he was finished, he waited for her to pickup her stuff and leave. But, she didn't. Instead, she hugged him.

"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"I was afraid of you running away. Any girl would've."

"Any girl except me."

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far,_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties,_

_Love is where they are._

"_And if he falls in love tonight *sniff*, it can be assumed…" _ Lee sang while crying.

"BUSHY BROWS! WHO IS IT?!!" Naruto yelled again. Lee whispered who it was. Tears sprang into Naruto's eyes. If his teammates were in love, then… No more fighting with Sasuke. If he did then, Sakura would beat him up and Hinata would worry again. He didn't want his girlfriend to be worried. Then Naruto started to sing as well.

"_His carefree days, with us are history…" _Naruto sang while crying. Then he and Lee sang together:

"_IN SHORT OUR PAL IS DOOMED!!!!" _

In the distance, Sakura and Sasuke heard two people crying and screaming at the top of their lungs. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Naruto and Lee." They both said together. Then they heard Ino yelling.

"YOU DISTURBED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!! NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY!!!!" then the couple heard something colliding on something.

"OWWWW! Ino! Why'd you hit us with a log?" they heard Naruto yell.

"It hurt a lot!!!!" they heard Lee whine. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Should we stop Ino from hurting them even more?" she asked him.

"No… leave them be."

Did you like the story? A video on YouTube gave me the idea to do this. I added a little twist on Pumbaa's (or Naruto's) part. Please Review!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song.**


End file.
